Lost Soul
by ItsMaddyMayhemYo
Summary: Bella finds comfort in an old flame. Does he think it's more then just a harmless little crush?
1. Chapter 1

**I sat there asking myself one question, Did he have to go? **

**That was the million dollar question in my life right now, I would spend everyday, every moment just thinking about him… He was gone, wasn't he? I guess I would just have to get on with this some day. But what if I couldn't? There was a part of me, And I knew that I would somehow find a way to it, but that part just wanted to become mortal once again. That would mean that I could actually see Charlie, and Renee and my new sister Anna Leigh. It also meant that I could feel normal… without Edward, I was just a lost soul… I was merely searching for a way to dig myself out of this mess. **

**He'd promised me that he would change me, and he was true to his word. Nothing said that he had to stay with me. **

**Alice came in the room to see me sitting on a chair on the balcony that Edward had built. "He'll always be here Bella." I'd only been hearing that everyday for the past two years. Two years. "Alice. I think its time for me…" my voice lowered as I was about to say the dreadful thing. "Move on. Its what he wanted, Its what he'll always want." She looked at me, surprised at what I had just said, but she nodded. I was then sitting alone, Alone. I had been alone since that dreadful day, the showdown, the smirking faces, the torture, it was all coming back to me now. I wished It wasn't coming back to me… it was just to horrible to remember. **

**Endless months went by, it seemed as though it would take forever, It would take forever but I was here for all eternity. Yet again… I'm alone. Forever. **_**Don't Say That. **_**Every once in a while, his voice would run through my head. What else am I supposed to say? Your gone, there's no coming back. Its over Edward, Its all over. He hadn't responded to that. I don't think there was a way that he could. What was he supposed to say? **

**It was just a month ago that I remembered telling Alice, "Its time for me to move on." But every man that I looked at just reminded me of Edward. No one can ever be Edward. No one will ever replace him, he's locked In my heart forever. I just needed someone… some one to show the Cullen's that I was fine. Even though I was secretly dying inside. I think I was beginning to irritate the waitresses, I would come into the diner every morning, and just sit here. But I wouldn't order anything, I'd just sit there sometimes pretending to read. But not today… today was different, I was waiting for something. **

**I was in deep thought, when he had sat down in front of me. "Hey Bella." My eyes widened, he was there finally, he was there. " Michael!" I'd screamed as I lunged into a hug. **

"**Shall we go now?" I nodded with a huge smile across my face. Our arms intertwined as we walked out the diner door and into the park.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**When We reached the park, we rented two pairs of ice skates, and I became my old self as soon as I reached the ice. Now this was me, the clumsy Bella, who cant even walk in flats. Michael noticed that I fell and rushed to me. As he got closer, I saw that he was laughing. "Are you alright, Bella?" I smiled "Yeah, its like I used to say, Ice definitely does not help the uncoordinated. We laughed together as I managed to pull myself up, only to fall straight back. Good thing I was a vampire, or else I would have ended up in the emergency room.**_

_**The one thing that was really nice, was that Michael was a vampire to. So I could just share my hunting tips with him, Without him having to call the cops on me. I saw him smile as we sat on the chairs in the lounge. I forgot, Mind reader.**_

"_**I haven't seen you in forever Michael, Its been years." he was my first best friend and always would be. "Yeah, It seems like it. You know Bella? Your appearance has changed, but your still same old Bella. Its nice that you haven't changed much." I smiled. I took it as a compliment.**_

"_**So how's Margaret? And Will?" They were Michael's parents that were the nicest people I had ever met. "They are great, I just checked in on them before I came here. They send there apologies, unfortunately they cannot make it until Sunday." "They don't need to apoligize to me, they can come whenever they want, they are always welcome." I looked into the window and saw a familiar face. Could it… No It couldn't. But Would It hurt to check?**_

"_**Excuse me Michael, I need to see something I will be right Back in." Michael just nodded as he sipped hot chocolate. The man turned around, Edward? He sat there for a minute staring in my eyes. I felt strange. This was strange, maybe I shouldn't be here. He stayed perfectly still, studying my eyes. I was becoming scared. If it was Edward, then what did he want? And why was he looking at me so strangely?**_

_**All of a sudden, I took my eyes from his, and looked back. But he was gone. I must be hallucinating, how could Edward just come back? It was him going through my head, but this time, It was him going through my eyes.**_

_**I reached the lounge table where Michael sat drinking more hot chocolate. "Is your family expecting you home at a certain time?" Michael asked curiously. "No They are just going hunting, I'm sure they don't mind when I come home." "Well, how about we take a walk through the woods?" I cant remember the last time I had actually been deep into the woods, I was so depressed with Edward that Alice just brought me my meals as I sat on Edward's Balcony. I nodded Smiling at him.**_

_**It was beautiful, the trees were coted with a light color of snow that made it look like a Christmas card. There were three rocks in the shape of a circle around a pile of logs. We sat there for hours talking. Then when the moon started rising, he leaned for a kiss, and surprisingly I leaned to. And before I knew It, My lips were embracing his.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Emily Rose Chronicles**_

_**By: Maddy Marks**_

"_**Something about us, Emily, will change your life forever, either for the better or for the worse. But you'll never change unless you accept that you are different. Emily you will never be normal. And you must brace yourself for change."**_


End file.
